Cliche
by Fazea
Summary: Inilah mengapa Alibaba Saluja tidak pernah berani untuk melukai perasaan orang lain. Karena rasanya begini perih. Karena ia tidak bisa begitu saja melihat wajah sedihnya. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan egonya. Namun anak itu menari dan bercerita, "Mau mendengar sebuah dongeng?" /HakuAli, AlaAli. Warning inside. For NakamaLuna. RnR?


_Apakah aku… Jahat?_

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, tiga orang saling memasang mata berbeda. Sepasang mata biru menatap nanar orang yang didepannya, napasnya tersengal dan tangan kanannya memegang tangan pria di depannya, sekencang yang ia bisa. Mata-mata biru lain membulat, memandang lekat-lekat sepasang mata emas tanpa berkedip, menunggu reaksi. Sedangkan yang satu lagi—_yah, _dia tidak menatap siapa pun. Hanya tatapan kosong yang terlihat, ia tidak bisa fokus. Semuanya terlalu cepat berputar dalam matanya, terlalu cepat mulai, terlalu cepat berjalan, dan terlalu cepat pula berlalu. Perlahan kedua tangannya mencoba meraih kepalanya yang mulai tidak stabil. Dadanya sesak, sakit.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud begini. Semuanya hanya terjadi—dan terlanjur. Ia tidak bermaksud melukai siapa pun. Tidak seorang pun. Ia berani sumpah.

Alibaba Saluja memang pernah sekali-dua kali meninju seseorang di masa lalu. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa melukai perasaan orang lain itu artinya sama dengan menikam bronkusnya sendiri. _Sakit, sesak. Perih. _Ia mulai sulit bernapas. _Kenapa bisa?_

…**::::O::::…**

**Cliché—**_made by me_

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic  
**_—owned by Shinobu Ohtaka_

**Warns: **HakuAli, AlaAli, _Alternate Reality_, OOC, _typo not guarantee,_ alur sinet, dan segalanya yang nista

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

_Enjoy your reading_

…**::::O::::…**

—_**(Cliché)**_

Semuanya berawal ketika kota kecil di daerah perbatasan—_Balbadd—_didatangi oleh orang-orang dari daerah Timur.

Alibaba kecil tidak dapat mengingat banyak selain ketika ia dipanggil ayahnya (Raja Balbadd, Rasyid Saluja) untuk bergabung dengannya di singgasana. Yang paling diingatnya adalah ketika tangan sang ayah mendorongnya pelan ke hadapan orang-orang yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang mempunyai perawakan serba merah. Mulai dari rambut dan mata-mata mereka, sampai pakaian anggun mereka yang memang didominasi oleh kain cerah bercorak merah. _Merah darah, merah api, _begitu kesan pertama Alibaba.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatian pangeran kecil itu. Ada sepasang mata biru cerah yang mengintip di balik salah satu kaki milik orang dewasa di sebelahnya. Sepasang mata biru yang berbeda densitas, dan di wajah kirinya terdapat luka bakar yang tidak bisa dibilang luka kecil. Hal tersebut membuat Alibaba meneguk ludah sesaat.

Mata-mata itu tidaklah setajam pasang-pasang mata bermanik merah milik orang-orang dewasa tadi. Malahan, terkesan ramah, lembut, pemalu, dan… _imut, _mungkin? Alibaba tidak begitu pandai menilai pribadi seseorang hanya dari perawakannya saja.

Setelah didorong keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, barulah Alibaba menyadari betapa kecilnya tubuh di pemilik mata biru ini. _Mungkin, kami sebaya._ Pikirnya, yang mana membuatnya sedikit lega. Kalau benar sebaya—atau paling tidak hanya terpaut satu, dua tahun—orang inilah orang berdarah bangsawan pertama yang Alibaba bisa jadikan teman sepermainan. Terlebih, mengingat seluruh orang di istana ini yang masih asing untuknya. Bahkan untuk Rasyid maupun Ahbmad dan Sahbmad sendiri.

Cukup mengherankan, memang, untuk para pangeran kecil ini yang saling dipertemukan. _Untuk apa? _Terbesit sebuah pertanyaan tersebut di batin Aibaba. Mereka masih terlalu dini untuk ikut campur dalam urusan bisnis kenegaraan, mereka sadar.

Keduanya akhirnya berkenalan, dan barulah mereka mengetahui nama orang yang sudah menarik perhatian mereka masing-masing.

_Namanya __**Hakuryuu Ren**_

_Namanya __**Alibaba Saluja**_

Sepanjang yang Alibaba kecil ingat, setelah perkenalan singkat itu keduanya berkeliling istana Balbadd berdua, dengan Alibaba sebagai pemandunya—meskipun Alibaba sendiri masih asing dengan istana itu— meninggalkan Rasyid Saluja bersama beberapa orang dari _Kou Empire_ itu saling berbicara. Alibaba bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang mereka perbincangkan, bahkan sempat ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka lewat jendela, namun niatan tersebut ia urungkan. "Tidak sopan," kata Hakuryuu, yang kemudian meminta Alibaba untuk menunjukkan bagian terbaik dari istananya.

"Kakak perempuanku, Hakuei, pernah bilang padaku," ujar Hakuryuu, sambil memainkan rumput ketika mereka merebahkan diri di taman. Suaranya sedikit berat namun nyaring, "katanya, kalau aku sudah menginjak usia remaja, aku akan belajar dan tinggal cukup lama di Balbadd, jadi…"

Alibaba menampakkan ekspresi antara kaget dan senang. Ia baru mengerti kenapa Hakuryuu ini ingin sekali berkeliling istananya.

"Mereka sudah merencakan semuanya, sejak awal," Hakuryuu menatap langit biru cerah diatasnya, "bahkan menentukan masa depan kita."

Alibaba tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mendengar ujaran Hakuryuu pada langit sampai ia menyodorkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, Alibaba."

_Heran_. Menurut perkenalan singkat tadi seharusnya Hakuryuu lebih muda setahun darinya. Tapi lihat, sikap dewasanya. Lihat, pancaran auranya. Ada darah kaisar besar mengalir dalam darahnya, ada takdir hebat yang bisa Alibaba rasakan ketika tangan mereka saling bersentuhan dan berjabat. Kalau menurut Barkak, mungkin inilah yang dimaksud dengan _rukh _yang beresonansi.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat sampai menjelang senja, Hakuryuu dan rombongannya harus kembali ke Daratan Timur. Di sana, ketika mengantar para tamu sampai gerbang istana, Rasyid Saluja berdiri di samping putra bungsunya, mengusap kepalanya dengan tatapan runyam. Tatapan yang sama ketika kau terpaksa melakukan suatu hal dan merasa bersalah karenanya. Alibaba pun kembali bertanya-tanya.

Dan semuanya menjadi jelas, ketika beberapa orang di istana mulai mengucap satu kata yang sama, beberapa minggu kemudian.

_Perjodohan._

…**.::::O::::…**

—_**(Cliché)**_

"Ali," pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan menepuk pundak orang di sebelahnya dengan sebuah gulungan kertas tipis. Tentu saja, orang yang pikirannya sedang terbang entah kemana itu terkejut, "kau kurang tidur?"

"Eh? Aah, Tidak, kok," Alibaba menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan mimik kantuknya, "maaf, maaf. Ayo belajar lagi."

Alibaba membuka beberapa buku usang yang bergelatakan di atas meja perpustakaan, beberapa diantaranya sudah menguning dan sulit untuk dibaca. Namun buku-buku itulah yang menjadi daya tarik utama Kota Balbadd, kota yang telah diklaim menjadi salah satu kota pemilik perpustakaan terlengkap serta pusat pembelajaran ilmu ekonomi dan perdagangan (semata-mata karena menjadi daerah perbatasan, dimana banyak terjadi interaksi antar negara-negara besar diantaranya, membuatnya menjadi salah satu pusat perdagangan yang penting). Terlebih, hubungannya dengan salah satu kekaisaran raksasa—_Kou Empire—_sedang mencapai masa-masa terbaiknya. _Aku tak perlu menyebutkan alasannya, kan?_

Alibaba tak juga sadar, saat ia sedang menyibukkan diri membuka gulungan-gulungan kertas, Hakuryuu sedang memandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun."

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menengok kearah tunangannya itu. "Benarkah? Ahaha, maaf, maaf," buru-buru ia mengambil gulungan kertas paling lebar, untuk menutupi wajahnya. _Aku pasti kelihatan seperti orang bodoh di depannya_, batinnya, malu. Ada sekitar enam, tujuh tahun sejak terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan ketika mereka menginjak usia remaja, mereka dipertemukan kembali sebagai tunangan. Kini, sesuai perkataan Hakuryuu dulu, ia benar-benar tinggal untuk mendalami ilmu ekonomi di Balbadd, dalam kurun waktu yang belum ditentukan. Maksud menetapnya ia di Balbadd bukannya sekedar untuk belajar, ada beberapa alasan terselubung, pastinya.

Alibaba cukup takjub dengan perubahan drastis pangeran keempat _Kou Empire _ini ketika mereka bertemu kembali. Sepasang mata biru itu masih sama, memang. Namun ada yang berubah dari cara tatapannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengubah sudut pandangnya, ada sesuatu yang mengubah ambisinya. Ada ambisi dan tujuan yang sedang ia pendam dalam-dalam. Ia jadi—berubah. _Ah_, Alibaba masih tidak bisa menilai sifat orang hanya dari penampilan.

Di tengah lamunannya tiba-tiba gulungan kertas itu disibak. Menunjukkan wajah Hakuryuu yang jelas-jelas menatap Alibaba tanpa jarak aman. _Lihatlah mata itu. _Alibaba sampai tidak sadar wajahnya mengeluarkan rona merah dan refleks memundurkan kursinya ke belakang.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" ucap Hakuryuu, "sepertinya kau sakit. Kau mau kutemani ke tabib?" Tangan kanannya meraih dahi sang tunangan, memeriksa apakah suhu badannya tinggi atau tidak setelah melihat wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ti-tidak kok, Hakuryuu," Pangeran bermanik emas itu sergap berdiri, tangannya memeluk buku-buku yang ia perlukan nanti, "sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja. Um, aku… duluan, ya," sedetik kemudian Alibaba sudah mengambil langkah pertama, menuju pintu keluar dari perpustakaan di kastil Balbadd ini, lalu mengambil jalan terdekat ke ruangan pribadinya.

_Sial, sial! Kenapa perasaanku jadi begini kacau? _Sibakan buntut baju sutra Alibaba mewarnai lorong-lorong terang yang ia lalui, mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, secepat yang ia bisa, dengan buku-buku yang dipeluknya menutupi semburat merah wajahnya. _Semakin hari semakin terasa salah!_

"Alibaba!" terdengar sahutan namanya dari belakang lorong, dan menggema hingga ke ujung lainnya. Suara milik Hakuryuu, yang kini tengah mengikutinya.

_Untuk apa dia mengejarku, astaga. _Bukannya berhenti dan bertanya ada apa, yang dipanggil justru menghindar. Dengan cepat, kaki-kaki sang pangeran ketiga Balbadd melangkah dengan gesit ke tikungan lorong. Ia terus melangkah sampai tak terdengar lagi suara detukan sepatunya dengan lantai bata, dan digantikan dengan suara gesekan rumput dan angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan.

Namun Hakuryuu masih mengejar, "Ali! Alibaba!"

_Kumohon, jangan mengejarku, jangan!_

Meski terus memekik demikian, pada akhirnya langkah kaki Alibaba berhenti di antara rerumputan. Tepat ketika tangan kirinya ditangkap oleh Hakuryuu yang akhirnya dapat menyusulnya. Meski ada di depannya, Alibaba dapat mendengar jelas napas pemuda itu tersengal, dan berusaha meluruskan napasnya kembali.

Alibaba tidak berontak. Tidak berusaha kabur lagi.

"Untuk apa… kau lari? Kenapa kau menghindar?" Akhirnya napas sang pangeran telah kembali.

Alibaba tidak menjawab. Tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Alibaba?"

Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tak kunjung berbalik badan atau bahkan sekedar menengok. Bahkan terkesan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tunangannya ini. Merasa bersalah juga, ini baru hari ke sepuluh sejak Hakuryuu menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tanah Balbadd, dan ia sudah menghindar seperti ini darinya.

Hakuryuu menghela nafas, pasrah. Meskipun ia masih mengherankan sikap Alibaba yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini. _Ada apa? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? _Batin Hakuryuu. Pada akhirnya tegangan pada tangan mereka mereda, dan Hakuryuu melepaskan tangan Alibaba yang tadinya ia genggam sekuat-kuatnya.

Dan di sanalah Alibaba berdiri diam, tidak bergerak. Hanya rambut pirang-kuningnya yang bergerak-gerak, mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup tidak menentu. Baju formal berwarna hijau cerah yang berbuntut hingga mencapai mata kakinya turut bergerak lucu. Tentu saja, dengan tanpa tanda-tanda ia akan membalikkan punggungnya.

Alibaba mendongakkan dagunya, menatap langit.

_Ya, begitu. _

_Tinggalkan aku sendiri._

_Pergi dari sini, sebelum ada yang terluka._

Pernahkah kau membuat janji dengan dua orang berbeda, di tempat yang berbeda, namun di waktu yang sama? Posisi Alibaba sekarang kira-kira sama dengan keadaan tersebut.

_Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?_

—Harus memilih salah satu diantara yang tak mungkin.

_Kenapa semuanya terjadi dengan begini cepat_

_Kenapa aku bisa begini bodoh?_

_Apakah aku jahat?_

_**Greb!**_

Tanpa aura yang bisa dibaca, tangan-tangan Hakuryuu sudah melingkar di lekuk perut dan dada Alibaba. Menariknya ke belakang, mendekapnya dalam-dalam, membiarkan hidung dan mulutnya menempel dengan tengkuk leher Alibaba. Membiarkan kaki-kaki mereka saling menyilang dalam satu garis, tidak peduli kaki Hakuryuu yang sempat terinjak akibat pelukan tiba-tibanya. Kehangatan dan panas yang membungkusnya dalam sekejap.

…_Kenapa._

_Kenapa—Kenapa, Hakuryuu?!_

"Alibaba," panggilnya, "aku tidak tahu, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sekarang. Apa kau senang dengan kehadiranku disini… atau tidak. Apa kau bisa menerima rencana mereka atau tidak—" tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Alibaba sedikit merintih, karena dadanya yang ditekan keras. Hakuryuu seakan menumpahkan segala nafsu yang tertahan selama mereka bersama.

Hakuryuu meneguk ludah, "Kau harus mengetahui satu hal tentangku, Ali."

—_Apa?_

Napasnya berhembus di tengkuk lehernya. Napas yang lebih membuatnya merinding ketimbang angin dingin yang sedari tadi berhembus di taman yang sedang mereka diami ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

…_kh._

…**::::O::::…**

—_**(Cliché)**_

Hari belajar di luar negerinya yang ke sepuluh ditutup dengan sesuatu yang begini—begini kacau, dan rumit, membingungkan. Pangeran Hakuryuu tidak berhenti menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang basah setelah berendam makin berantakan. Gulungan-gulungan kertas yang bergelimpangan di depannya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, padahal, ia berencana akan membacanya kembali setelah mandi. Dan kini sudah larut malam, gulungan-gulungan itu masih di sana, tidak berubah posisi, kecuali Hakuryuu yang berpikir keras sambil memainkan sebuah bulu pena di tangannya. Lilin yang tergeletak di sudut mejanya pun nyaris habis, menunggu Hakuryuu selesai dengan urusan belajarnya, yang nyatanya mulai saja belum.

_Aku bejat. _Hakuryuu masih ingat wangi tubuh Alibaba yang khas, belum pernah ia begitu dengannya seperti itu. Dan kini tangannya bergetar, mengingat tangan yang sudah memeras perut dan pinggang Alibaba tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya.

_Aku sudah menyakitinya. _Hakuryuu memegangi dahinya, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menyesali perbuatannya tempo siang. Perbuatan yang membuat Alibaba berlari dengan wajah ketakutan, dan Hakuryuu yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain berdiri mematung. _Lagipula, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal tersebut? _Tangannya masih bergetar.

_Aku harus minta maaf. _Wajah cantik pangeran Balbadd itu memang tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya. Sejak bertemu dengannya—sewaktu mereka masih bocah—Hakuryuu bisa merasakan ada resonansi _rukh_ yang kuat dari Alibaba. Saat itu Alibaba tampak seperti cahaya putih yang memeluknya, dan menariknya keluar dari mata-mata intimidasi tajam saudara-saudara angkatnya. Alibaba pula orang pertama yang menarik perhatiannya. Ingin tertawa rasanya, saat Hakuryuu sempat berpikir untuk kabur dari perjodohan ini, mengira ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama babi menjijikan yang memuja harta. Tapi sekarang? Menyesal pun tidak.

Ia menyukainya, ia mencintainya. Dan ia telah bersumpah akan membuat orang itu duduk bersamanya di singgasana _Kou Empire, _selamanya.

_Ya, aku harus minta maaf. _Dua detik setelah berpikir demikian Hakuryuu telah menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Alibaba.

…**::::O::::…**

—_**(Cliché)**_

Antara iya dan tidak, Hakuryuu ingin menyentuh knop pintu yang berlapis emas itu. Ia tahu diri, kalau momen saat ini adalah momen yang salah untuk bicara. Ia belum buta untuk tahu kalau saat itu bulan sudah menggantung anggun di langit. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kemungkinan bahwa Alibaba sudah terlelap. Ia pun tak boleh egois untuk memaksakan kehendaknya.

_Aakh. _Hakuryuu menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat, dan meneguk ludah. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara besok pagi, ketimbang malam ini juga. Ia pun mengambil langkah mundur yang pertama.

_Tapi tunggu— Ada suara?_

Hakuryuu mengambil kembali langkah mundurnya. Penasaran, ia melangkah lebih dekat ke pintu, memastikan suara yang barusan didengarnya bukannya sekedar perasaan. Ia bahkan merapatkan telinganya ke pintu tersebut, mencoba mendengar suara yang sepertinya memang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu. _Alibaba masih terjaga?_

"…"

"…"

Suara-suara kecil dan bisikan, seperti tengah melakukan percakapan. _Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan tengah malam begini? _Hakuryuu tetap menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dalam batin. Sampai ia mendengar suara-suara yang bahkan bukan milik Alibaba atau suara siapa pun yang pernah ia dengar di istana ini. _Suara yang nyaring. Tunggu… Suara anak kecil? _

Hakuryuu masih menahan rasa penasarannya. Wajahnya memasang tampang penasaran sambil mencoba berpikir sepositif mungkin. Namun tidak bertahan lama ketika suara-suara tersebut mulai meninggi, menambahkan tekanan, bahkan ada yang terisak. _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam sana?_ Kemudian tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika terdengar suara seperti benda berat jatuh.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia menangkap knop pintu besar itu, mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga pintu itu terbanting ke dinding, secara brutal. Tidak lupa Hakuryuu memekikkan sebuah nama, "ALIBABA!"

Detik itu juga angin malam langsung meniup wajahnya sekencang-kencangnya. Bagai ada ombak laut yang langsung menyambutnya ketika pintu terbuka, sebenarnya Hakuryuu ingin jatuh berlutut melihat situasi yang ada di depan matanya—yang tidak juga mengedip, malahan terbelalak kaget.

"Wah. Lihat, siapa yang datang."

Senyuman kecil namun mengerikan memberikan ucapan selamat datang untuknya. Bibirnya ditekuk licik, matanya mengeluarkan kilatan kecil. Iris birunya sedalam samudera antah berantah, rambutnya biru gelapnya sehitam malam—melengkapi keindahan pemandangan bulan purnama di belakangnya saat itu. Kepalanya memang ditutupi oleh sorban putih, namun berbuntut kepang panjang yang berterbangan, mengikuti arus angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, ia adalah anak kecil. Tapi, di saat yang sama, ada resonansi _rukh _yang luar biasa dahsyat pada dirinya. _Siapa?_

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat muka Hakuryuu semakin kaku dan membeku. Rambut orang itu kembali menari dengan liar—semakin lama terlihat seperti ular. Bungkusan selimut yang sedang dipeluknya tertiup sebagian, memperlihatkan beberapa untaian rambut pirang kuning. Rambut pirang kuning yang mana ada duanya.

"Ali—baba?"

Hakuryuu sendiri tidak percaya bahwa mulutnya menyebutkan nama itu. Matanya sendiri pun sampai sekarang belum percaya bahwa orang itu—yang tengah menangis itu—adalah Alibaba, tunangannya, orang yang ia cintai. Sedang dipeluk oleh orang misterius dalam posisi terduduk. _Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana? _

Meskipun batinnya menyangkal mati-matian tentang kenyataan bahwa orang yang sedang dipeluk itu adalah Alibaba, Hakuryuu masih tetap mematung disana, syok. _Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?_

"Hakuryuu…"

Terdengar juga. Suara lembut itu. Suara yang sukes membuktikan bahwa ia memang Alibaba, Alibaba Saluja. Bukan Alibaba yang lain. Alibabanya yang tengah disentuh orang lain—terlebih, oleh seorang bocah asing yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Hakuryuu menyadari bahwa ia sudah dapat mengambil kembali kendali tubuhnya, meneruskan kembali langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Berjalan mendekati dua orang di tengah ruangan itu, "Alibaba…"

"Haku—"

"Sst," sekali lagi, resonansi _rukh _yang kuat membuat langkah kaki Hakuryuu terhenti dan mematung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kekuatan yang bahkan tidak kasat mata, terjadi pada saat bocah misterius itu mendelikkan matanya. Tangan mungilnya menutup kembali kepala Alibaba dengan selimut, seolah mencegah Alibaba untuk melirik kearah Hakuryuu. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, "jangan pernah menyebut lagi nama orang yang sudah membuatmu tersiksa."

_Tersiksa? _

Jujur saja Hakuryuu masih belum memahami keadaan saat itu. Apa hubungan anak itu dengan Alibaba? Apa hubungannya dengan Hakuryuu? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini? _Demi Tuhan siapa sebenarnya anak itu?!_

"Kamu, yang disana," bocah bermata biru gelap itu menatap mata biru cerah Hakuryuu, secepat kilat. Tak heran pundak pemuda itu melompat kaget, "aku tahu kau tidak mengerti keadaan ini. Tapi keberadaanku disini bukannya tanpa alasan."

Mata Hakuryuu melotot begitu tangan-tangan putih kecil itu memeluk sosok Alibaba makin erat. Mendekapnya penuh mesra. Jari-jari jahilnya meraba punggung Alibaba seduktif, meraih-raih tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang sekilas juga terlihat, meskipun ada di balik selimut. Bahkan ia nekat menjilat pipi lembut itu. Belum puas, bibir Alibaba yang manis pun menjadi sasaran. Ciuman panas yang terlalu mustahil untuk seorang bocah—tidak, Hakuryuu tidak akan lagi menganggap anak kecil ini bocah. Ia adalah orang asing sialan yang sudah mengotori tunangannya, di depan matanya.

"Apa yang—apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Ingin rasanya pergi, mengambil Alibaba dan menjauhkannya dari mahluk berbahaya itu. Namun nyatanya ia berdiri disana, bagai terpaku, menonton Alibaba yang terus dipolesi saliva di bagian tubuh yang terekspos. _Apa maksudnya ini? _Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah Alibaba yang tidak terlihat memberontak. _Apa ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya? Tertidur? Pingsan? —Atau justru menikmatinya?_

"Sudah kuhapus _bekasmu _yang tadi siang," anak misterius itu menyandarkan Alibaba ke ranjangnya, "omong-omong, aku akan membawa Alibaba pergi dari sini."

Seketika mulut Hakuryuu dapat kembali bergerak, "A-apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Alibaba meneteskan air mata lagi."

Anak kecil itu berdiri, membenarkan sorbannya yang miring, lalu berputar, menari dalam ruang kosong disana, "kau tahu, aku sudah mengenal Alibaba jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya," ia berkata demikian sambil berdiri di depan Hakuryuu, "sangat jauh. Dan aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Tambahnya.

Senyum ceria terlukis di wajah anak itu, sebagaimana senyum anak kecil saat ia diberi hadiah. Hakuryuu tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum intimidasi, karena memang hidupnya sudah cukup terisi dengan hal-hal tersebut.

Kemudian anak itu berhenti menari, "Mau mendengar sebuah dongeng?" Hakuryuu meneguk ludah.

"Di suatu kota, ada pangeran kecil yang terjebak di istana asing, dan ia kesepian. Suatu hari, pangeran baik hati itu menemukan seorang pelancong yang kelaparan dan kehausan di taman istananya, dan menolongnya tanpa sepengetahuan orang istana. Pelancong itu rupanya bukannya sekedar orang kurus kering yang kumuh, tapi seorang penyihir, dan ia memberkatinya satu buah permintaan sebagai tanda terima kasih," Hakuryuu masih mendengarkan.

"Apa yang ia inginkan?" anak kecil itu menengok ke arah Hakuryuu, menantikan jawaban—meskipun akhirnya ia sendiri yang menambahkan, "ia ingin penyihir itu tetap bersamanya, sebagai teman yang selalu berada di sisinya, menemaninya. Dan ia mengabulkannya."

"Akulah penyihir itu. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Alibaba akhirnya beradaptasi dengan istana ini," ia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, menunjuk pada dirinya, "dongeng indah tentang dua anak laki-laki yang akhirnya saling membuka hati satu sama lain. Ya, dongeng yang indah."

Hakuryuu tersentak begitu tatapan lembut anak itu berubah menjadi mimik benci yang langsung mengarah padanya, "Lalu orang-orangmu datang, berkata dengan segala ancaman dan iming-imingan keselamatan rakyat, dan menggunakan Alibaba sebagai jaminan. Kau juga jaminan." Ia kembali menekukkan senyum piciknya.

"Awalnya aku hanya sabar, aku menunggu keputusan pasti dari Alibaba selama beberapa tahun, sampai akhirnya kalian dipertemukan kembali," anak itu kembali menari, kali ini di bawah cahaya bulan yang masuk ke dalam ruangan—yang juga menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu, "tapi apa yang terjadi?"

Hakuryuu melotot.

"Alibaba sakit!" anak itu memperlihatkan telunjuknya pada pangeran keempat _Kou Empire _itu, "kau membuatnya meringis tiap malam. Dan kau bahkan tidak ada di sampingnya saat itu."

"Tebak siapa yang akhirnya turun tangan?" anak itu membuka tangannya, kembali menari. Sesaat Hakuryuu merasakan pergerakan _rukh _yang luar biasa, seiring dengan tubuh anak itu yang berputar-putar di bawah sinar bulan, "tahu kenapa Alibaba tersiksa? Karena ia mencintaiku, ia lebih memilihku dibandingkan kau, tunangannya sendiri. Karena sejak awal Alibaba tidak tahu menahu tentang hal perjodohan itu, sejak awal Alibaba hanya menganggapmu tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, sejak awal lubuk hatinya menolak tentang perjodohan itu. Karena sejak awal Alibaba sudah jadi milikku."

Hakuryuu tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Ia tidak bisa mengajukan protes. Memikirkan dirinya yang selama terus belajar mencintainya, menantikan surat-surat Alibaba sampai akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bertemu, dan Hakuryuu sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan Alibaba. Mengira ia memiliki presepsi yang sama dengannya; _aku dijodohkan. Aku akan belajar untuk menyukainya. _Dan itu salah. Karena ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Begitulah yang dikatakan anak kecil ini.

Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Ada saat ketika mahluk lembek itu tidak bisa memilih antara dua hal, yang akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri" anak itu menatap jendela keluar, menatap bulan purnama yang juga menatap padanya, "hal-hal diperparah dengan kata-kata terakhir Raja Balbadd yang begitu merepotkan, bicara tentang masa depan yang cerah bersama kekaisaran—_cuih_."

"Ia tidak mau melukai perasaanmu. Ia pun tak mau merusak hubungan kenegaraan kalian dan membahayakan rakyatnya hanya karena egonya sendiri," anak kecil itu menoleh pada Hakuryuu dengan tatapan tajam—lebih tajam dari mata-mata merah mana pun yang pernah dilihat Hakuryuu, "maka dari itu, ia pendam semuanya. Tapi toh perasaannya meluber juga—tidak tahan lagi."

Demi apapun Hakuryuu ingin memeluk kakaknya sekarang juga.

Melihat Hakuryuu yang terlihat menyedihkan, anak kecil itu terkekeh sebentar. Kaki-kakinya berputar dan melompat, dan berjalan ke arah Alibaba yang masih terduduk disudut ranjang, membisu. "Yah, selesai dongengnya. Alibaba, kau bisa berdiri? Karena kita akan segera pergi dari sini."

Hakuryuu bisa melihat Alibaba yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, terbukti ketika ia dapat berdiri sendiri—meskipun ia mendapat sedikit bantuan dari anak sialan itu. Matanya hanya bisa menyaksikan tangan Alibaba digandeng, dan berjalan menuju jendela, menuju beranda di baliknya.

_Lihat, lihat Hakuryuu. Milikmu sedang pergi menjauh darimu. Lebih memilih seorang bocah asing yang tak pernah terlihat dalam matamu. _

_Kau masih berdiri disana, menonton kepergiannya, seolah memberikan restu pada mereka? Kau mau, Alibabamu tidak lagi kembali padamu? Kau mau, apa yang kau perjuangkan selama ini jadi sebuah kenihilan saja? Apa kau mau, hah? _

_Tentu tidak, bodoh! _

_**Grep! **_

Tangan Alibaba berhasil Hakuryuu tangkap, berharap ia bisa kembali memeluk tubuh itu. Dan berharap Alibaba tidak pergi—berharap ia bisa kembali padanya. Dan sedikit mengharapkan ia mempunyai secercah perasaan untuknya—_buktikan pada anak sialan itu kalau kau memang mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu._ Namun sebuah tongkat kayu menyilang di antara mereka berdua, membuat Hakuryuu tidak bisa bertindak lebih—untuk memeluknya. Anak berambut biru itulah pelakunya, dengan menghunuskan tongkah kayu yang sedari tadi hanya tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Tidak bisa lebih dari itu, pangeran," ia melirik kepada Hakuryuu yang juga menatap padanya, "maaf, ya. Aku memang jahat, tapi ini untuk Alibaba juga."

Giginya bergemeletuk ketakutan. Takut akan jawaban Alibaba yang tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Izinkan aku bicara dengannya," Hakuryuu bergemetar. Tangannya gemetar dan dingin. Alibaba kembali membanjiri wajahnya dengan air mata, "kumohon."

Anak kecil itu menatap mata Hakuryuu. _Bisa dipercaya kah? _Pikirnya, melihat mata anak itu yang terus berair, jelas-jelas memperlihatkan egonya yang besar. Namun pada akhirnya ia menurunkan tongkat kayunya, "satu pertanyaan saja." Ia berjalan pelan ke arah beranda dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari mata Hakuryuu. Terus mengawasinya. Bila ia bertindak di luar ketentuan, tongkat kayunya itu bisa saja mematik api yang sangat panas.

Hakuryuu masih berusaha meluruskan napasnya. Tangan Alibaba masih ia pegang sekuat tenaga.

_Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu berada di sampingku, sebagai ratuku_

Dulu ia berpikir demikian. Tapi sekarang? Berkat pemahamannya itu kini Alibaba tersakiti. Alibaba tidak bisa membalas perasaannya lagi.

—_Persetan. Kau milikku._

"Alibaba… apa kau—mencintaiku?" Hakuryuu akhirnya bertanya demikian, "barang sedikit?"

Alibaba berhenti terisak.

Sepasang mata biru cerah Hakuryuu menatap nanar punggung Alibaba yang tak kunjung berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaannya, napasnya masih tersengal dan tangan kanannya memegang tangan Alibaba yang berkeringat, sekencang yang ia bisa. Di saat yang sama, sepasang mata biru lain membulat, memandang lekat-lekat sepasang mata emas tanpa berkedip, menunggu reaksi—mata anak kecil itu yang tengah duduk di pagar balkon. Sedangkan mata Alibaba tidak memandang apapun. Tidak terlihat ada kilat cahaya dari manik emasnya. Iris emas yang biasanya penuh kilau keceriaan, kini kosong dan tak tercermin apapun disana. Gelap, hitam. Kosong.

Napasnya sesak. Perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi lebih gelap.

Tangan Alibaba melonggar, lama-lama kendur. Tubuhnya jatuh tanpa gejala. Gravitasi yang menariknya dalam pelukannya, dengan wajah yang menatap lantai lebih dulu. Tentulah tangan-tangan Hakuryuu tidak bisa diam begitu saja membiarkan tubuh Alibaba yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran.

Namun tangan itu memang tidak bisa lagi meraih Alibaba lebih jauh. Sehelai benang dari pakaiannya pun tak sanggup ia raih. Tidak bisa lagi meraihnya, tidak bisa lagi memeluknya. Alih-alih sebuah tongkat kayu yang terhunus tepat di depan wajahnya membuatnya berhenti, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia melihat Alibaba mendarat dengan selamat dalam pelukan anak kecil itu. Mata biru gelapnya menatap Hakuryuu tajam—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kubilang, satu pertanyaan saja."

Padahal tongkat kayu berbentuk abstrak itu hanya berayun sekali. Namun tiba-tiba, kekuatan dahsyat mendorongnya—ralat, menghantam perutnya. Kekuatan yang sanggup membuatnya terpental, melompat jauh ke belakang dan menabrak dinding hingga retak. Dan juga membuat suara dentuman yang cukup keras dan dapat terdengar oleh para prajurit penjaga malam di luar sana. Hakuryuu tidak yakin isi perutnya baik-baik saja.

Rasa sakit pada punggung dan perutnya membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak lebih dari sekedar merintih kesakitan. Pandangannya saat itu pun melebur dan membuyar sedikit demi sedikit. Beruntung saat itu ia masih bisa melihat sosok Alibaba yang tengah terbang—_tunggu. Terbang?_

Anak kecil itu membawa Sang Pangeran Balbadd keatas karpet—atau kain persegi yang melayang-layang di udara, mengangkat mereka berdua, pergi keluar dari ruangan melalui jendela. Dengan wajah yang tidak menoleh padanya, seolah tidak punya niat untuk sekedar meminta maaf atau mengucap salam perpisahan.

Pendengaran Hakuryuu saat itu sedang tidak bagus, namun ia masih bisa mendengar sebuah rentetan kata yang akan selalu ia ingat.

"Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai itu bukan berarti kiamat," kata-kata dari anak kecil berambut biru itu, "Namaku adalah Aladdin—ingatlah. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perpisahan."

Hakuryuu merasa ruangan makin gelap dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Beberapa detik setelahnya Hakuryuu bisa merasakan lantai dingin menempel dengan pipinya. Merasakan begini sepi dan dinginnya istana Balbadd tanpa kehadiran pangerannya.

_Alibaba… apakah kau mencintaiku? …Barang sedikit?_

…**::::O::::…**

—_**(Cliché)**_

_Aku bermimpi. _

_Aku bermimpi tentangmu. Tentang senyummu. Tentang kenangan kita. Tentang memori manis kita. _

Kaki-kaki Hakuryuu dengan sendirinya melangkah sampai ke taman kecil di istana Balbadd. Taman kecil yang menjadi tempat favorit Alibaba—yang katanya juga merupakan bagian terbaik di istana itu. Tempat dimana mereka mulai membuka hati masing-masing. Tempat yang berharga untuknya… dan juga untuk Hakuryuu. Angin sepoi membelai rambut birunya. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah, bak tidak membaca situasi genting yang terjadi tadi malam.

Mengabaikan suasana istana yang riuh dan panik tentang pangeran mereka yang menghilang, Hakuryuu mengasingkan dirinya kemari.

'_Kalau tidak salah, anak bernama Aladdin itu pernah bilang kalau Alibaba menemukannya di taman.' _

Tempat yang penuh berbagai memori ini. Takkan ia biarkan tenggelam dalam kalutan pecah perang ataupun lenyap ditelan pemberontakan. Ia akan berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kenegaraan ini, apapun caranya. Perutnya sekarang ini memang masih nyeri. Setengah tubuhnya pun masih berbalut perban. Namun ia telah bertekad dalam hati. Ia telah bersumpah. _Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku sendiri. _

Ia menekukkan sebuah senyum yang mantap, "Maaf ya, Aladdin. Aku dan Alibaba punya dongeng kami sendiri."

_**FIN  
**_

…**::::O::::…**

_Author's Note:_

**INTINYA BABAB SELINGKUH TITIK /PLAK TAPI MILIHNYA ALADDIN GITU 3 HOORAY FOR SEME!EVIL!ALADDIN (?)**

HURR OKE. INI APAAN BANGET. PANJANG BANJET PULA HURR. ENDING DENGAN GAJHE. MAAFKAN AKU DAN KEABALANKU ; A ;) KELIATAN BANGET YA DI AKHIR-AKHIR UDAH MULAI MALES NULIS WAHA /DIBUANG

**BTW ORANG2 KOU EMPIRE YG DATENG KE BALBADD ITU ANGGEP AJA KOUTOKU SAMA KOUEN YA~ ATO SEMPILIN JUDAL GELAYUTAN BARENG EN JUGA BOLEH /KOK**

**TRUS TRUS PERCAKAPAN ALIBABA SAMA ALADDIN WAKTU DIKAMAR (YANG PAS WAKTU HAKURYUU NGUPING) ITU PAS ALADDIN MAKSA ALIBABA BUAT PERGI DARI ISTANA TAPI ALIBABA SEBENERNYA GAMAU TERUS DIA GALAU /APA TAPI ALADDIN TETEP MAKSA SAMPE ALIBABA NYUNGSEP DARI TEMPAT TIDUR SAMBIL MEWEK TERUS ALADDIN MELUK DIA, NENANGIN BARU DEH SCENE SINETRON SI HAKURYUU MASUK TRUS MERGOKIN /APAAN**

**DUH CAPS SEMUA. BOMAT /STRESS /PLAKPART2**

**OKAY. BYE~!**

_**RnR?**_

**HURR BTW YG DIBAWAH INI SIDE STORY BEBERAPA JAM SETELAH BABAB DICULIK /UDAHFAM**

…**::::O::::…**

—_**(Cliché)**_

Bentangan langit malam mulai tampak merah keunguan, fajar pun sudah mengintip dari balik gundukan pasir gurun di sebelah sana. Meskipun demikian angin dingin masih menusuk kulit, membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk berdampingan diatas turban terbang harus mengabaikan jarak di antara mereka, saling berdekatan, dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Jujur saja aku pun penasaran dengan jawabanmu, soal pertanyaan Hakuryuu tadi—Yah, meskipun jawabannya sudah cukup jelas, sih."

Alibaba diam. Ia tidak menatap Aladdin.

Sejak meninggalkan istana, kepalanya sudah tertunduk dalam-dalam, seolah menatap kain putih polos merupakan pemandangan indah baginya. Aladdin bisa mengerti, anak ini butuh waktu.

"Tapi masih tidak bisa dipercaya," ia tertawa, "sejak kapan kau jadi bisa akting, Alibaba? Pura-pura pingsan seperti itu" Aladdin menatap Alibaba yang menatapnya kaget dengan wajah jahil.

"Aku tidak—" Alibaba menatap mata Aladdin yang membulat. Ia sudah tahu bahwa anak kecil itu sensitif dengan kebohongan, dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menghela napas, "aku hanya—aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Jawaban iya atau tidak, hanya akan menyakitinya. Dan aku—"

Begitu Alibaba membuang muka, semburat merah kecil bisa terlihat. Ada rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam hati Aladdin, dan ia tahu persis apa sebabnya. Buru-buru ia memaksa Alibaba menengok kembali padanya, dan langsung menyambar pipinya. Membuatnya terkejut, meraba pipinya, menanyakan apa alasannya berbuat demikian.

"Lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu," Aladdin menyandar ke pundak Alibaba, "kelak kau harus bisa memilih salah satu, dan kau takkan bisa lari lagi."

"Iya," Alibaba menatap langit pagi di atasnya, matanya penuh ambisi, "maka dari itu aku ingin jadi kuat. Berdiam dalam istana takkan membuat perkembangan yang berarti."

Aladdin tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba _Dungeon_?"

_FAZEA, 2013_


End file.
